


【杰佣·R】掠夺（下）

by E_C



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 同人文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C/pseuds/E_C





	【杰佣·R】掠夺（下）

02.

两个人以这样的方式僵持，掠夺者却没想做杰克手下死掉的那一位，握着刀的那只手从一个并不容易进攻的角度向对方刺去，甚至连力度都极其刁钻。

“我可没有……变态的喜好。”

很显然杰克已经发现了这一动作，他早就知道这个小老虎并不是那么容易驯服的，在弯刀划伤自己的前一刻，另一只手抓住他的手腕狠劲提到了脸颊一侧，仔细观察着佣兵不屑的神情，真是能给人带来快乐的小家伙。

“亲爱的，不得不说，这真是一把好刀，不过没有用到它该用的地方之上。而且，你表现的就像新兵一样——”

指尖缓慢的描摹着萨贝达的颈动脉，血管扩缩带来的感觉是生命，贴近他的脸颊，有点温度的呼吸撒在萨贝达的脸上，对方大概是讨厌这样的距离，却被掐着脖子难以动弹，用目光仔细描摹——他的肌肉、他的脸颊、他的体格。

标准的士兵。

“尸体会引来什么，你难道不知道吗？”

比钢琴曲还具有诱惑力，可惜他现在没有思考那优美的曲调，腕骨发疼呼吸困难，五秒钟之后，弯曲的五指伸展，弯刀落地，这并不是他想做的事情，不过，谁还管这些。

“当然知道。”

萨贝达歪着头扯出极其难看的笑容，有点蜡黄的脸上出现这种笑容未免骇人的厉害，不过对于杰克来说，这不算什么，掠夺者比看起来还要紧张，而他却比看起来还要轻松，对方的眼睛里似乎藏着什么有趣的东西。

“死的时候拉上你当垫背似乎是个不错的选择。”

“那真是个不错的主意。”

手上稍稍减了力道，防止眼前这个勇敢的小家伙被自己掐的缺了氧。

“我也是这么想的——亲爱的Rose，You jump,I jump？”

杰克用刻板的声调背出了早已经典过久的台词，通过短暂相处，他明白佣兵的防线永远不会随着弯刀落下而卸掉，这副身体有着上等的构造，如果不能把这么有价值的东西带回去未免过于可惜。

彻底松开钳制着掠夺者脖子的手，指尖转而到了领口，指刀轻易将那布料划破，露出结实却不夸张的肌肉，掌心顺着人的腰线缓慢向下，对方的身体在手下微微颤抖。

“那么，在同归于尽以前，来段悲哀的爱情故事如何。”

萨贝达自由地呼吸几口并不干净的空气，却被杰克的动作搞得懵了两秒，细细咀嚼过这刻板无聊的语句之后，趁着对方不备便抬腿踢向他的肚子，力道之大足以让人因为疼痛而后退摔倒。

不过，这个男人对疼痛的容忍度比看上去要强很多。

“我他妈可不这么想。”

活动一下有些酸痛的脖子。

“把这些东西都留给幸存者中爱慕你的女人去吧。”

啊啊——

果然有趣。

接下了这样攻击的杰克巍然不动，与他一样的本体先生大概做不到这一点，这个念头使他稍稍愉悦了起来，在对方卸下警戒的几秒钟之内以相同的方式反赠给他。

佣兵捂着腹部撞在墙上，勉强还能站住，抬眼之余，负责人的脚尖抵着他的脚跟向外用力偏转，他倒在地上，砾石划伤了裸露的伤口，方才缠上的绷带已经染上了血色，水泥地过于坚硬撞的人骨头发疼，萨贝达眯起眼睛，眼前发黑，暂时失去了反抗能力。杰克活动了有些酸痛的肩膀，蹲下身来，指尖轻柔的流连在下颌上，那上面的红痕尚未退散，膝盖将他的双腿分开，屈起一条腿在双腿之间轻轻摩擦。

“别这么想，当下并不允许新生命的出现，那么两个男人刚刚好。”

萨贝达紧绷着全身，之前他从未做过这样的事情，不论是异性还是同性。他对性爱几乎称得上是冷淡。抿着薄唇，拒绝再和杰克说一句话。

“别这样拒绝我，你知道，这没有任何用处。如果不想太疼的话，就把嘴张开。我不想重复第二次。”

佣兵的反应堪称冷淡，现在又抿着会发出甜美声音的小嘴，杰克在等他的反应，估摸着一分钟都没等来想要的反应后，全线松开了对佣兵的桎梏，从衣装里抽出电击枪。

“看来，您似乎不大愿意配合。这可真糟糕——”

电击枪贴上了佣兵腿根，杰克扣下扳机，才获得了自由的佣兵被这东西电的耳根发麻，全身像是针扎一般疼，倒吸了一口冷气，在此之前仅存的一点体力也被这一刻损耗殆尽，五秒钟变得很长，达到预期的效果之后，杰克收起了电击枪，伸出手，拽着佣兵的头发，强迫他看着自己。

“如果我直接把你带回去——兴许我们的实验台根本钳制不住你这发怒的小家伙。所以我们继续——当然，我会采用一点非常手段，这可能会有点疼。”

“真他妈恶心。”

佣兵闭起了眼睛，唇上挂着嘲讽的笑。

杰克松开了手，他们不是情人，更不是久别重逢的情人，温柔这个词也用不到现在的场面之上。

“还有让你更受不了的。就比如接下来可以预见的发展——我不强迫你张开你尊贵的嘴了。”

指刀贴上了唇角，爱怜似的抚摸，随后刀锋一转，将唇侧划开，鲜血嘀嗒在刀面上，佣兵皱起了眉头，这确实很疼，对方将他的裤子暴力的撕扯开，将血液抹在了腹部，一只手按压着被内裤包裹的欲望，挺起的欲望被上下撸动，萨贝达隐忍着声音，却狠狠地呼吸着。

操他的。

估算到，军刀离自己并不是很远，他便伸手去取掉在不远处的军刀，缓慢的在水泥地上拖出痕迹，显然杰克对他的反应并不意外，不过他猜这只凶猛的猎物根本够不到那把能够割开喉咙的军刀。

“松开。”

“你知道我不会听你的命令——”

正餐让杰克忍受的够多了，将绅士优雅的涵养抛在一边，粗暴的将遮盖在那之上的布料撕开，抚过身下每一寸肌肤，都能感受得到他紧绷的状态。皮囊之上泛着健康的颜色，可惜肌肉紧绷，萨贝达额头的汗水流到地上，留下水痕。杰克漫不经心的拉扯着他的左腿，粉色的小口便暴露在视野之下。毫不怜惜地直接捅入两根手指，佣兵皱起了眉头，脸色苍白。

“还挺紧，没和「战友」们做过吗？”

被强迫吞下不属于自己身体的异物让萨贝达近乎崩溃，感觉全身都被撕裂了一样，这简直难堪到了极点，洁身自好却在今天做了婊子。

“谁会……像你一样像个荡妇似的向别人张开双腿，哦抱歉抱歉，我忘了，您是个「绅士」。”

在仅有的几公分处停了下来，无论再怎么伸手也难以触碰到他的武器，下一秒比波涛汹涌的快感直接涌上大脑，杰克找到了他体内最敏感的地方。

“表述并不正确，亲爱的。真正的绅士是斯文加利，当然，这并不是指我，瞧瞧——你现在的脸就像吃了药的女人，少专注一点手头的事情。”

膝盖顶着双腿，避免它们重新合起来，戴着指刀的手在以安全为前提下重新握上他挺立的性器。前后夹击让佣兵的嘴只能吐出极具情欲的气息，那些肮脏与性事无关的词汇全部趴在大脑里，根本无法吐出，射精欲望强烈的攻击时，对方已经将唯一的出路堵死，大脑稀里糊涂的，被玩弄的全身都失了力气。

情至深处，杰克俯身吻上了萨贝达高挺的鼻梁，又吻到了他的唇上，与面具缝合的地方并不支持他完成这样温柔的事情。

“亲爱的，你比刚才要顺眼很多。”

后庭内的手指从两根扩增到了四根，施暴者并不怜惜这副初尝人事的躯体，在扩张好以后，慢慢抽出手指，穴肉讨好般的吮吸着，不愿意这给予快乐的手指离开，和佣兵本人不一样，身体诚实的令他愉悦，抽出手指时连带着他体内的分泌液，还有着十分淫靡的声音，解开腰带，优雅的动作根本联想不到此等事情，在穴口闭合以前，缓慢的将炙热推进，欣赏着猎物被迫吃下这阳物时的表情。

“滚出去。”

杰克听闻也只是耸了耸肩，这小家伙未免不长记性，前次说过他并不会听他的命令，为何后次仍然会说这种命令口吻的话，穴道依然紧致，并不是谄媚一般贴上，此刻倒像是个士兵一样——指腹在顶端轻轻摩擦，性器缓慢研磨着体内每一寸领地。萨贝达的指尖仍然在向那个地方缓慢移动，尽管达到了极限。

“你要知道，这是我所管辖的地带。”

顺着指尖看去，夕阳的光反射在刀面上，刀的主人很是爱护它，上面没有一点污渍。

他像是看待热恋中的情人一样，看着萨贝达。

“你知道吗？性爱能够忘掉很多事情，当然，包括如何杀死他的做爱对象，我几乎要忘了这个——希望你能喜欢。”

“别他妈的开玩笑了。”

萨贝达没由来的恐慌感，然而腹部疼得没有力气，对方扯开外袍，一侧露出了口袋，挂着一个喷雾，像是女士香水一类的，他拿了出来。

“好好享受它，享受这个时刻。”

冰凉的水雾从空中落到他的唇上他的脸上，少部分落在了他的胸口，冰凉拽回了一点思绪，却在下一刻让他堕入了情欲的深渊。

杰克掐着他的腰温柔地顶弄了几下，很愉快的看到了奈布·萨贝达应有的反应，这副身体开始迎合他，在利刃刺入以后像是水果一样分泌着汁水，佣兵本人张开嘴，眼神变得迷离，伸向弯刀的手重新蜷缩起来，像是要攥着什么，很可惜，地上没有什么可以攥着。这个药物对他来说很是适用，先前张牙舞爪的姿态在这一刻溃不成军。

“完美契合。我是月亮河的负责人杰克，不必惊讶亲爱的，我总会随身携带一些能够采集到优良DNA的仪器。”

这是令人满意的结果，久久高潮难以得到释放，乳首都需要人疼爱，佣兵主动撩起他的上衣，近乎失神的用力碾压着他的乳粒。

“帮……帮我……”

在逐渐松软的穴道内颇富技巧的冲撞，每一次都擦过最敏感的地方，右手将他的双手拨开，揉捏着硬挺的乳粒，不似女性的柔软，但欣赏表情的转换着实让这场欢愉变得有趣起来，佣兵伸出了舌头，主动舔吻着缝合的地方，他恐怕连自己是谁都要忘了，只想要完成这令人愉快的盛宴。

“我很乐意亲爱的，你需要什么帮助，告诉我，我都会满足你。”

松开了玩弄已久的乳首，难以给予唇舌的回应，他便向那根得不到释放的性器移去，在上面轻轻滑动，酥痒让佣兵眯起了眼睛。

“让我射……杰克。”

喊着他名字的声音像是蜜糖一样，双腿也主动盘上人精瘦的腰，讨好般的迎合着杰克的冲撞，双手重新放在胸口上，失了神的玩弄自己。

“你的要求，我听到了。”

松开钳制着性器的手，最后一下坏心的用指甲轻挖，一大片白浊冲了出来，淋在了二人的身上，不过性事中的双方都没有顾及这种事情，杰克俯身亲吻着奈布，然而他本身却不能讲这些做到完美。

将他的双手摁过头顶，抽出阴茎的大半，然后再狠狠地撞开，如此以往，雇佣兵被他干的哭出了声音，媚肉层层贴上，在退出时极尽挽留，正餐时间令人头脑发热，破碎的声调夹杂着甜腻全部注入到杰克的耳中，皮肤上渗出薄薄的汗层，彻底将这副身体操开，垂下头的性器再次站了起来，方才还像是孤狼的佣兵现在像是浪叫的婊子，小家伙知道以后，大抵会为这样的时刻举枪自尽。

“呼——”

发出满足的喟叹，右手在腰线上来回滑动，惹得萨贝达更是主动迎合将那东西吃的很深，眼泪模糊着双眼，快感冲击全身。

“礼尚往来，亲爱的。我是否有幸知道你的名字。”

“唔……唔……奈布……奈布·萨贝达。”

轻易地将自己的身份亮在对方的面前，第二次射精时，杰克轻轻地撸动着柱身，不出意外的，白浊打湿了半个手掌。

这样的时刻本不该萌生的感情像是破土而出的种子，内心生出一点柔软，却又亲手将它扼杀在没有雨露滋润的干涸之上，杰克晃了心神，松开钳制的手，抱紧他的腰肢，那之上遍布着刀疤，轻柔的抚过后，妄图捅入更深层的地方，奈布的身体热情的接纳着他。

“奈布，试着多喊喊我的名字，我们还有很多的时间，来享受当下。”

奈布的头转向一边，是连着两次高潮已经让他疲惫不堪，眼角带着惫懒，少部分眼泪挂在那上，他的睫毛很长，就这样看过去，倒是他久别重逢的爱人。腾出一只手掰着他的下颌，强硬的让他转头看着他，这曼妙的尤物是上天给予他的恩赐。

“来，孩子，试着喊喊我的名字，忘掉其它的一切。”

“杰克……”

不像先前满含战火，是耽于情欲的沙哑，眼前的泪水暂时模糊了杰克的脸，奈布伸出手握着掐着他下颌的手，力道温柔地不像话，杰克暂时为这一刻失了神。

“给我。”

宛若情人的缠绵，倘或是几年前的现在，他倒是很乐意拥有——哦，兴许不是他乐意拥有，大概是天下所有人都渴望拥有这样一个情人。乖巧失神的样子让杰克平白生出了一点爱意，低头想要给予他亲吻的时候，却拉起他的手，在手腕处落下虔诚的亲吻，几次深入浅出后，从那挽留着他的温软之中退了出来，射在他的腿间。

如果爱情萌生的地点，是这里，那他情愿亲手掐死这萌生的感情，然后——然后——

一切都结束后，喘气，整理掠夺过后的「战场」，单手撑在地上，想要向昏睡的佣兵给予一个吻，却在半空重新直起了腰。

脱下外袍，罩在奈布的身上，打量着眼前这个还算是男孩的掠夺者，那一头栗发不规则的被汗水濡湿，黏在脸上，将他抱了起来。奈布的头靠在杰克的胸口，双眼紧闭，呼吸很轻，眉头蹙起，不安地向杰克的怀里挪动，大概是不安。

“听着，如果你会跑掉，我会带着，一个和你一模一样的人，站在你的面前接吻。”

END


End file.
